There is now a great demand for table tops which are highly decorative and distinctive. Materials such as marble and vitreous china are therefore sometimes used in bathrooms in place of more conventional counter top surface materials. While such decorative materials are strong enough to withstand most of the rigors of bathroom use, a problem has developed where table legs support such decorative surfaces. There have been instances where users have accidentally kicked the table legs with great force. The resulting vibration has been transmitted to the support surface and caused it to crack. Thus, a need exists for an improved table top/leg assembly in which motion of the table legs is not transmitted to the decorative support surface with full force.